a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic mounting device for a tom-tom drum holder, and in particular, to screw rods mounted externally with elastic collars for mounting to positioning holes provided on the counterhoop of the drum.
b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional mounting structure for a tom-tom drum holder 30. The holder 30 is provided with holes 31 at the four comers thereof for the mounting of screw rods 32 with the counterhoop body 33 of the drum. A screw nut 35 provided at the inner surface of the counterhoop 33 is locked with the holder 30. In this conventional mounting device, there is no any component to provide vibration effect of the drum caused by sound resonance when the drum is beaten. Some manufactures modify the four screw rods 32 by mounting a pad 34 to the bottom section of the holder 30 (as shown in FIGS. 6-8) and in combination with two vertical end plates to mount the screw rod 32 to the counterhoop body 33. This modification is to provide elasticity to the drum such that the drum will appropriately vibrate, i.e., to provide resonance effect and the quality of sound produced by beating of drum becomes excellent. These conventional structures make use of screw rods to directly mount the holder 30 to the counterhoop 33. However, when the drum is beaten, the tightness of the drum mounted to the holder will become loose, and the sound quality of the sound produced by the drum is affected. In particular, when the screw rods 32 are made from metallic material. If the mounting device is made of wood, gap may be formed at the connection of the metallic material and the wood material. Thus, the mounting of the holder has to be adjusted again. In practice, as the pad 34 is thin, he pad 34 loses its elasticity after some time of use. Thus, the function of the pad 34, in this case, is very limited.